Loki-Verse: A Pagan Convention
by Shadow-Walker-Locke
Summary: Well, it turns out they don't need a bigger house. But now Dean's learning the truth and Bobby really wants to study the blade that Sam just pulled from Gabriels' jacket, and Balthazar just had to show up when Gabriel can't control his wings. Part two of the Loki-Verse!
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy all you wonderful readers! This here is the sequel to 'Loki's Equal', just like I promised! I hope for it to be a little longer, 'cause the last one was a bit too short once I removed the lemon (which hadn't even been my idea. I had a family member over and she added it in without me realizing before I posted it -_-)**

**So, here's A PAGAN CONVENTION!**

**PART ONE**

Loki and Sam looked at each other, and smirked. The three hunters at the bar looked really uncomfortable then, as they now had seven Pagan Gods staring at them, eyes void of all emotion.

"To answer your question, Vali," Odin said in his deep octave of a voice, using Sams Pagan name, "yes, this is a convention. We have a meeting to attend to, and we shall _not_ be using your home for said meeting. It is not neutral ground, and therefore unbecoming for use."

Loki and Sam looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Well, are we invited?" Loki asked, a smirk still plastered on his face.

This time it was Baldur who spoke, a smirk on his face and in his voice, "No, two renowned Party Animals like yourselves are not invited. We are only here to inform you that we will be out of reach for the better part of the month while we settle over a new treaty."

Kali kissed Sams cheek, and Sam heard Dean spit out a little bit of beer as she did so. "Did she just-" he heard the blond ask, and was shushed by John, who was trying (and failing) to sneak his gun from his jeans.

"Well, Lo," Sam said as the gods left again, "at least we won't have to renovate!"

Loki snorted, taking another bite from his Mars Bar. Sam poured another tequila shot for Peter, who was staring at Loki like he was God reincarnated due to his overall knowledge on Pagan gods. "See you in Sociology tomorrow?" the boy asked, and Sam smiled. "Sure thing!"

Singer cleared his throat. Sam grabbed another beer and popped it, setting it in front of him. "That's not what I wanted," the old hunter muttered, taking a sip, "but alright."

"Then what do you want?" Sam asked, gesturing to all the alcoholic beverages before them, "I've got tequila, beer, whiskey, margaritas, fruit cocktails, regular cocktails, whine, ice coolers, Purple Nurples..."

Dean made a noise. "Oooh, what's that?" he asked, and John whacked him. Sam set one in front of him, and his former brother took a sip.

Only to spit it back out. "What is this shit?" Dean asked through coughing fits. Sam smirked as Loki moved himself and Peter to the other edge near Bobby. "I'll have one, Moose!" he said cheerfully, probably a tiny bit drunk.

Sam poured him another one, and Loki downed it in one shot, a huge grin plastered on his cheeky face. "My saviour!" he sang, and turned back to helping Peter, who looked half-way through his new notes.

"What I wanted was to know where the hell you've been the last ten years!" Bobby said in a whisper. Sam leant in, eyes flashing silver and causing Bobby to pale. John, who saw this, also changed colour slightly.

"Right under your nose, Singer," he whispered, smirking. He stood straight as he was called from the other side of the bar, and went to pour another one of his classmates a straight glass of whiskey.

Loki watched the Hunters as Peter wrote the last of the notes down. "Thanks, Lo!" he told the Trickster, patting him on the back. "You and Moose are coming by for game night, right?" he asked.

The Trickster nodded. "When have we ever missed Minecraft?" he asked. Peter laughed, yelled his partings to Sam, and walked out of the bar after throwing a wad of bills on the table.

Sam picked it up seconds later. Without comment, Loki reached into Sams pocket and pulled out a huge bag of skittles. "My Precious!" he said, imitating Gollum. Sam smirked. "How do you know I didn't tamper with them?" he asked sweetly as Loki was about to pop one in his mouth.

Completely ignoring the hunters, they continued to banter, throwing insults and poking fun in the nature of true pranksters.

"Two-o-clock, target number two!" Sam sang, and the Hunters froze. They had been hunting some kind of ghost, but if there was a Trickster involved...

Ah crap.

"We going for gator in the sewer?" Loki asked, completely ignoring the hunters who were staring at them incredulously. Sam nodded seriously. "Yes, that one. The fat College student gets the Aliens, remember?" he asked rhetorically.

Loki looked contemplative. "Redeemable?" he asked. Sam shook his head. "Death it is!" Loki continued. "And the kid?"

"Redeemable," Sam replied. "So he lives, got it."

Sam looked at the time. "Shift's over, I'm clocking out!" he called to the other bartender. Morri nodded, and Sam hung his apron behind him. He jumped over the bar, landing next to Loki. "We've got a Prank to plan, my dear partner!" he said, clapping him on the back.

As he walked off, Loki shook his head. "Kali is going to kill him."

The hunters were really confused at this point. "What just happened?" Dean asked.

John and Bobby looked at each other. "Back to the motel; we have to find a way to get Sam back."

**PART TWO**

It was five days later when the three hunters ran into the Trickster (Loki) again. They had done their research, and now each had a wooden stake soaked in lambs blood in their hands.

They found Loki in the gymnasium (which was bare, no hot girls or anything like that), wearing faded jeans with a white tee-shirt and a brown leather jacket. Sam was nowhere to be seen, but they knew he could be anywhere.

"Three hunters and a Trickster walk into a Gym; man it sounds like a bad joke!" Loki chuckled.

John stood in front of the blond. "Where is my son?" he growled.

Loki looked curious. "Why, on your left!" he said, pointing to Dean. John advanced, wielding his stake dangerously. "Where. Is. Sam?" he said slowly.

The blond Tricksters eyes darkened. "You have no right to call him your son, John Winchester," he said lowly, gaining the attention of Dean and Bobby. "What do you mean? He's my brother! He's Dads son!" Dean yelled.

Loki sneered. "Oh, so Daddy Dearest didn't say _why_ Sammy ran off?" he asked, "well, let me tell you then!"

John leaped towards the Trickster, who snapped his fingers and appeared behind them. They turned, and Bobby held John back. "What do ya mean?" the older hunter asked.

"Oh, only that besides that when I found him his entire right side of the body was shattered, he had damage to the lungs, and his brain was squashed on one side, he was perfectly fine to tell me that his Pops beat him bloody!"

Dean went white as a ghost. "D-dad?" he stuttered, turning to his father, "t-tell me th-that isn't true!"

"He's lying, Dean, don't listen to him!" John bellowed. Bobby held on tighter as John squirmed. "Then why are you so keen on stabbing him just now?" the gruff man asked.

Loki didn't have a splash of humour on his face when Dean turned to him. "What else did he say?" the Winchester asked. Loki walked up to him, grey-blue eyes dark. "Shall I say it in his words?" he asked. Dean nodded.

"'My father's a stupid-ass drunk who doesn't care about anything but the hunt, my brother is the Golden Boy who can get whatever he wants, whenever he wants, and I'm just here wanting the simpler things and I'm the one who's refused'." Loki repeated, word for word, even altering his voice slightly to match Sams.

Dean shook his head. "No, Sammy would never say that about me!" he insisted, although his tone said that he did believe it.

"But I did," came a new voice, and they all turned to see Sam walk in, wearing the same as Loki, except that his jacket was black.

Dean let a tear slide down his cheek. "Sammy, I have always put you first! You know that!" he sobbed. Sam went to stand beside Loki, his face still void of emotion. "I know that, Dean. But even for all of your hard work you couldn't see the difference in how we were treated if it was waved in front of you."

Somehow, John managed to break free of Bobby's hold, and before Loki could snap away, the stake was pushed right through his heart.

"NO!" Sam screamed, cocking John unconscious. Dean caught his father before he hit the ground and lay him down gently, and then watched as Sam slid on the floor to kneel beside the Trickster.

Sam pulled out the stake and rolled Loki over so that he was facing the ceiling. Dean felt uncomfortable as tears made their way freely down Sams face.

"Lo? Loki?" Sam cried, healing the wound. "Gabe?"

Dean blinked. "Gabe?" he asked Bobby quietly, and the other hunter shrugged.

"Gabriel, oh please no!" Sam sobbed, burying his head in the Tricksters chest.

What the hunters didn't know, but Sam did, was that the Stakes would never kill Gabriel due to his Archangel status, but would render him deeply unconscious until the magic from the stake made it's way out of his system, which by itself could take years without proper care.

Dean knelt beside his brother, and gently placed a hand on his back. "I... I'm sorry, Little Brother," he said. Sam shrugged his hand off. "No, you're not. You came here planning on this!" Sam hissed, his Pagan magic erupting and sending Dean flying away from him.

"Sam," Bobby said, walking forward slowly, "he's dead. You need to come with us, now."

Sam looked up, an evil smile forming as he saw John wake up and rise slowly, Dean helping him up. "He isn't dead; nothing made on earth can kill him. He's only asleep," he laughed evilly.

John smirked. "He's dead, I made sure to get his heart!" he said with malice.

Sam stuck his hand in Gabriels jacket and pulled out an odd looking blade. Bobby stared at it, wanting to study it.

The brunet sliced his palm open with the blade, and the skin around it glowed golden. "_Quietus sit, sed vacabit absque culpa cecidit sanguine_," he muttered, and squeezed his hand to let the drops fall into Gabriels mouth.

The golden glow transferred to Gabe, and the illusion of his wings covered the floor, making the hunters' eyes widen. "What the hell is he?" Dean yelled over the screeching sound that Sam recognized as an Angels voice.

The screeching stopped, and the light melted away. Gabriel moaned, and opened his eyes.

Dean, John, and Bobby were really confused at that moment. Somehow, during the little light show, the shadow of wings had manifested into a huge pair of golden ones, with six layers of feathers.

The Trickster looked at them. "Awe, come on! It takes weeks to hide them again!" he whined.

The sound of feathers made the hunters turn to see another man in the room, his blond hair styled impeccably, and his azure blue eyes shining with humour. He wore a v-neck satin shirt, with a nice pair of black skinny jeans and cowboy boots.

"Oh, Gabriel," he said in a European accent, "what have you done to yourself, Brother?" the Trickster, as the Hunters now knew him to actually be called Gabriel, snorted.

"Nice to see you too, Balthazar!"

**THE NEXT ONE WILL BE CALLED: WHAT THE ANGELS GIVE FOR CHRISTMAS**

**Hope to start it sooner rather than later!**

**More reviews means more updates!**


	2. LAST BOOK UP

**The update is going up as soon as I post this! It's called 'What the Angels Give For Christmas' and it's longer than this one, but shorter than the first one. Enjoy!**


End file.
